The Return of Kisara
by MidnightShadow101
Summary: First Yugioh fan fiction. Staged after Battle City Tournaments. Kisara has been reincarnated into another life, and she doesn't remember anything from 3000 years ago. She's also the leader of a secret organization with dragon inner spirits. When she saves Mokuba from a few near-fatal accidents, how is Seto going to react?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first Yugioh fan fiction. Hopefully, you guys like it.**

**Disclaimer: MidnightShadow101 (in a sarcastic tone): Oh yeah. I ****_so _****own Yugioh. Yeah, cause Yugioh is owned by a 12 year old girl. **

Chapter 1: 3rd POV

Mokuba skipped cheerfully down the shortcut to the KaibaCorp. building. He knew his older brother didn't like him taking this particular shortcut because he said it was "dangerous", but Mokuba had always been a bit rebellious.

He was about half-way through, when he heard someone's gruff, deep voice say, "Hey, you. Stop."

Like an idiot, he stopped.

Soon, a rough hand went over his mouth and he was being silently dragged into a dark alley that, unfortunately, branched off the main path.

"Real stupid, this one." Grunted the man holding him tightly. "Are you sure that this is him? It would be a waste of time if it wasn't."

"Of course I'm sure!" snapped another man, presumably the leader. "Do I look like an idiot to you?"

"No, 'course not, Malcolm." Chorused the others.

"Let me go!" Screamed Mokuba, thrashing furtively against the man pinning his arms behind his back. "My brother's gonna thrash you when he finds out what happened to me!"

"Well, unfortunately for you, your precious, rich boy of a brother isn't here right now!" Laughed Malcolm. "He's not gonna pop up and save yo-!"

"Let him go. Now."

All the men stopped their laughing and looked up. Mokuba stopped yelling curses and followed suit.

Standing at the entrance, was a girl. She looked about fifteen years old. Her waist length hair was such a light blue that it was almost white. Her complexion was unnaturally pale, but her eyes made up for her skin's lack of color. They were a deep, vivid blue, bright as sapphires. A fiery anger burned inside of them, although her face remained a mask of remarkable calm. She was wearing blue jeans and a teal colored t-shirt and had a computer bag on her shoulder.

She took a threatening step forward. "I said, 'Let. Him. _Go._"

All of the kidnappers chuckled again. "Oh yeah? And who's gonna make us? YOU?!"

She clenched her fists. "You asked for it."

Dropping her bag to the floor, she lunged at the man holding Mokuba and dug her elbow into his ribs. With a cry of surprised pain, he crumpled to the floor. She flipped another over her shoulder and slammed him into the pavement. Malcolm tried to grab her arms, but she punched his jaw and he fell to the floor, groaning and gripping his face. He recovered rather quickly though. He and his accomplices got the message and hurried away, swearing.

Mokuba, who had long since fallen in the dirt, stared up at her with his violet eyes wide and fearful.

He was pretty terrified at the moment. He had never seen anyone beat up _anybody _like her before, besides his brother when he got mad, maybe. But as he looked up at the girl, the rage in her eyes died, and was replaced by a twinkling light. They were slightly mesmerizing. It was almost as if her eyes were dancing. She smiled and helped him up.

"Are you okay?" she asked kindly.

"Y-yes. W-who are you?" he asked, scared.

"My name is Kisara." She said quietly. "Kisara Dragone. What's your name?"

"Mokuba." He didn't add his last name. He never got used to the fact that people were irrationally nice or polite to him just because he was famous. She didn't pry.

"Can you do me a favor?" Kisara asked.

"Sure."

"Let me walk you home."

"Huh?"

"Let me walk you home. Those men might still be around, and I'd feel better if I knew you were safe." She looked around warily.

"Of course!" chirped Mokuba gratefully. "I'd appreciate that."

She gave him a smile. Kisara really was a very beautiful girl. They started to walk.

"Where do you live?" she asked.

"You can just take me to my older brother's work. He works for KaibaCorp." He answered.

She stopped suddenly. A momentary look of realization and fear flashed across her face.

"You're Mokuba _Kaiba._" She said slowly.

Mokuba grimaced. "Yeah."

"I apologize for my rudeness. I should have been more polite, your Majesty."

Mokuba was about to protest when he saw the smallest sarcastic smirk on her face. And the glittering of mocking amusement in her azure eyes.

"You're teasing me!" he complained.

Kisara laughed. It was a lovely sound.

"Does your brother go to Domino High?"

"Yeah."

She smiled. "I'm new to the city. I'm going to go there tomorrow for school."

"Cool! Maybe my brother will see you there."

Kisara laughed again. "I can't wait to meet your brother."

Mokuba frowned in confusion. "Are you serious?"

He was confused, to say the least. Most people avoided his older brother, for fear of making him mad. I mean, he was the youngest CEO in the world. And he owned one of the biggest companies in the world, as well.

"Why wouldn't I? I mean, sure, everybody says that he's a heartless, cold, monster of a person, but I don't believe that." Mokuba looked up at her in surprise as she continued. "I live by the proverb that everybody has a heart, no matter how deep they've buried or hidden it."

Mokuba was in a stupefied awe. He had never met someone who had said that about his brother before. Kisara took his hand and squeezed it tightly.

"Here we are." She pointed with her other hand across the street busy street towards the giant KaibaCorp. building. "See you tomorrow after school?"

"Yeah. Thanks for everything, Kisara." Mokuba dashed into the street.

**MidnightShadow101: So, what do you think? Please review, I have a few more chapters written in advance, so if you guys review really fast, updates will be instantaneous.**


	2. The Meeting of the Warriors

**A/N: Really short chapter, I know, but I'll update right after. Thanks so much to BlackroSeAmy for reviewing so fast! I really like reviews!**

Chapter 2: 3rd POV

A single cloaked figure slipped into an abandoned warehouse. He threw back his hood as he entered a dimly lit room.

"Well?" demanded a voice.

"Malcolm has failed." The cloaked person replied nervously.

"I am not surprised. He is most incompetent. What is the reason?"

The cloaked figure snarled before answering. "The Kisara girl."

Varying degrees of hissing, cursing, and swearing filled the room.

"No matter. I have expected this." The leader said loudly over the din. "A trap has been set. And this one will not fail. When Malcolm returns, give a taste of our _displeasure, _Angor."

"Yes, Lord Ensis."

"Good. The meeting of the Warriors has adjourned."


	3. Have We Met?

**A/N: INSTANTANEOUS UPDATING! That's all I have to say.**

**Disclaimer: Do I really have to got through this again? Fine. I don't own Yugioh. That's right, rub it in the face.**

Chapter 3: Seto's POV

I sat at my desk, typing. The window was open, and I heard the sound of traffic through it. Mokuba should be here soon. I just hoped he didn't take that shortcut.

I glanced out the window. And smiled. There was Mokuba. He was skipping along the sidewalk towards the KaibaCorp. building, laughing. I noticed that someone was walking along next to him. She had waist length white-silver hair, but that was all I could perceive about her because she was so far away.

Eventually, they stopped, the girl waved, and Mokuba started across the street.

Time seemed to slow down, and my senses seemed to sharpen. I could see everything that was about to happen; yet I was powerless to stop it.

A black car drove swiftly yet deliberately towards my younger brother. He moved to the side in an attempt to dodge it, but the car simply switched direction. It was obvious that the driver was trying to hit him.

Suddenly, I heard a girl scream. It was the one that had been walking with Mokuba. She yelled, "_Mokuba! Run!" _

Then, she ran into the street and shoved Mokuba.

She was surprisingly strong. Mokuba skidded at least two feet before stopping, which put him out of immediate danger.

But the girl got hit instead.

I didn't remember how I got down to the street. I only remember rushing out to the street towards my brother and the limp figure of the girl who had just saved Mokuba's life.

I broke through the knot of staring people. Mokuba was sobbing. As soon as he saw me, he said, "Seto! You have to help her! She saved my life!"

"I'll do what I can, Mokuba." I replied, and then glanced towards the girl.

The first thing Seto noticed about her was her eyes. They were a bright blue, full of depth and emotion.

Time seemed to slow down again. She had unnaturally pale skin, and now that he was closer he saw that her hair was light blue, not silver. But nothing of her appearance came close to the hypnotizing captivation of her eyes. They were just so... _alive._

I shook my head slightly. It was then that I took in the damage. Her left arm was bloody. She was sitting up, but also doubled up in pain, yet she wasn't crying. She was completely silent.

"Lie down." I said quietly. Her eyes met mine and she looked slightly surprised, but she complied. I felt her chest and she gave a small gasp of pain. I grimaced.

"Broken rib." I scooped her into my arms. "Mokuba, can you call an ambulance and tell them to came to the KaibaCorp. building?"

"Of course, Seto." Mokuba's hand trembled as he flipped open his phone.

As I carried her into the building, I felt slightly light-headed.

_~Flashback~_

_ "Kisara, please, don't die." _ _My voice was trembling._

_ "Seth, you must understand." She looked up at me with her eyes. I could sense her life force draining fast. _

_ "No! I refuse to let you go! Why did you do this?"_

_ "Seth. Please." Her eyes closed. "I have made my decision. I do not regret it. We _will _meet again." Her breathing gave a sharp intake, and then slowed down._

_ Kisara, no, you can't just _die._"_

_ "I love you." She whispered. Then her life slipped away. _

_ ~Flashback End~_

I blinked. I was standing in the lobby of KaibaCorp. Shaking my head slightly, I pushed the vision to the back of my mind. I would figure it out later.

"W-who are you?" she whispered.

"My name is of no importance right now." I replied. "We should save formal introductions for later."

She nodded, and then closed her eyes. Her body went limp. I guessed she had blacked out from the pain.

I carried her up to one of the building flats. When I set her down in one of the beds, Mokuba finally spoke.

"Big brother, is she going to die?" he asked tearfully.

I was silent for a few seconds before answering. "I don't know, but I hope not."

The ambulance came soon. The doctor informed me that she had a broken rib, and her arm was badly cut. But she would survive. She didn't even have to go to the hospital, but she would need a few hours of rest before moving.

When the doctor finished talking to me, I went back into the room. The girl was still asleep, and Mokuba was sitting on a chair near the bed. He looked at me with an unasked question in his eyes.

"Yes, she is going to survive."

Mokuba smiled in obvious relief. "I'm so glad! She saved me twice now, you know."

"Twice?"

"Uh, yeah." He looked guilty. "I took that shortcut, and got attacked by muggers."

"Mokuba! What am I going to do with you?"

He hung his head. "I'm sorry, Seto. Really, I am. But I'm all right, thanks to Kisara."

I started. "Kisara? Is that her name?"

He looked up. "Yeah."

I was alarmed. Kisara was the name of the girl in my vision. The one who had died to save me. This _couldn't _be the same person, could it? I mean, yes, Yugi was a reincarnation of an Egyptian pharaoh, but this girl?

My head was spinning. My thoughts were going in circles. There was only one way to sort this out, as much as I didn't like it. I had to talk to Yugi and his little geek squad. Oh, joy.

I heard a groan and looked up. Kisara's eyes fluttered open. Again, it surprised me to see so much _life _in them.

"W-what's going on? Is Mokuba okay?"

"Kisara! You're okay!" Mokuba hugged the girl. "You saved me again!"

Kisara laughed. "Well, I couldn't let you die, right? You owe me too many favors." She joked. Mokuba chuckled.

"Oh." Kisara looked at me curiously. "Who's this, Mokuba?"

"Seto Kaiba." I extended my hand. Timidly, she outstretched hers. I brought her hand to my lips, kissing it lightly. She blushed. "But you can call me Seto."

"This is my older brother, Kisara." Mokuba said, giving me a surprised look.

"Nice to meet you, Seto. I'm Kisara Dragone." She rubbed her arm and winced. "Holy Horus, I bet I look terrible. Mokuba, can you pass me my bag?"

"Sure." Mokuba handed her the computer bag. She rummaged in it and pulled out a phone. Dialing a number, she held it to her ear.

"Hello? Icorte? Hello, Icorte. How are you?"

_"Great, just great." _ Said a boy's voice, sounding bored. _"You were late for the meeting, so Rachel and Jason have repainted the kitchen's ceiling with cake batter, Constance decided that the living room wasn't messy enough, and little Eric has drawn a new "masterpiece" with crayons on your bedroom wall."_

Kisara giggled. "Sorry about that. I got a little sidetracked. I was hit by a car."

_"You _what_!?"_

"Hit by a car. I'll explain later."

_"Are you kidding me? You get all the action, Kisara. Wish I was there."_

"Ha ha. Just drive over here. Put Constance in charge, she'll like that."

_"Whatever. I'll be there in a sec."_

"Bye, Icorte." She flipped the phone shut. "My friend's coming to pick me up."

"Are you sure you're okay?" I asked worriedly.

"I'll be fine! It barely hurts at all."

"Only if you think so."

"I do."

She got up from the bed and struggled to her feet. As soon as stood up, her knees buckled, but I caught her.

"Thank you." Kisara straightened and made a face. "I bet I'm covered in blood."

"You are."

"Oh, thanks."

We went down to the lobby. Waiting there was a sixteen-year old boy with jet-black hair. His head was bent slightly, so I couldn't see anything else about his appearance.

"Icorte! You're here!"

The boy looked up and smirked. His skin was slightly tanned, and his eyes were crimson red. "Oh, hello Kisara. Your left arm is bloody."

"Noticed."

"I'll bet you did." He looked at Mokuba and I. "Who's this?" He asked gruffly.

"Oh." Kisara smiled at us. "This is Seto and Mokuba Kaiba."

"Uh huh." Icorte looked bored. "Right, now I left Constance in charge, and that means we gotta get home _right now,_ or the whole house will be ruined. Officially."

Kisara sighed. "I guess you're right." She turned to us. "Thanks for everything, guys."

"I should be the one thanking you." I replied. "You saved my brother twice."

She locked eyes with me. At that moment, I knew what she was going to do, but I didn't try to stop her. I didn't_ want_ to stop her.

She stood on her tiptoes, leaned forward, and swept a quick kiss across my cheek.

"See you tomorrow?" She asked, smiling.

"Yeah." I said, slightly shocked.

"Bye." Kisara winked at us both and walked out the door with a surprised-looking Icorte.

"What was that all about?" Asked Mokuba.

"You'll understand when you're older."

**A/N: I hope this chapter made up for the shortness of the last one. BTY, I'm writing another Yugioh/Kisara story. It will be called 'Angel'. Keep an eye out for it!**


	4. A Glimpse of Kisara

**A/N: Bit of a short chapter. I'll make up for it in the next chapter. This should give you an insight on what Kisara's life is like. She is training a bunch of kids to summon their inner spirits. BTY, the two twins have the spirit of the Winged Dragon Guardian of the Fortress #1 and #2. Constance Victoria (or Connie) has the spirit of the Victory Dragon, and Icorte has the spirit of the Red Eyes B. Dragon.**

**Disclaimer: If I really owned Yugioh, would I be sitting here?**

****Chapter 4: Kisara's POV

"What was that all about?" Asked Icorte, not taking his eyes off the road.

I sighed. "I honestly don't know. I think he has something to do with Kisara's past. He looks like that priest that I've drawn several times in my paintings."

"Oh yeah. That Egyptian dude." Icorte smirked. "Well, the meetings going to be rather short today, seeing as you were stupid enough to get hit by a _car,_ of all things."

"Oh, thanks!" I laughed.

He drove to the house that we had bought as our base.

"Kisara! You're back!" Yelled Rachel as we pulled into the driveway.

"Yes, I am. But I am _much _more interested in the fact that you decided that the kitchen's ceiling needed a new coat of paint." I said, my eyes twinkling.

"It was Jason's fault!" Rachel said, pointing to her twin brother as he said, "It was _her _idea!"

I laughed. "You guys go home now. We'll have another meeting tomorrow to make up for this one. I don't want your mom to get worried."

"Okay, Kisara!" they chorused, then dashed inside to get their stuff.

I glanced at Icorte. "I gotta go home now too. See you tomorrow?"

He grimaced. "You're telling me that I have to go through another day of high school before we do any more training? Sheesh, Kisara, you torture me, you know that?"

**A/N: I told you, a bit of a shortie. Update coming soon! I have a bit of writer's block, but I should update quickly. :) BTY, I have another Kisara fanfic. Only one chapter so far, but it's called "Saved By An Angel". Also check out ****LunatheStarlightPrincess****'s fanfic, it's called "Kingdom High". MidnightShadow101, signing out.**


	5. School Time

**A/N: I'M BAAAAAACK! Hey, thanks to you all for reviewing my fanfic. **

**BlackroSeAmy- Thanks, yeah, that was one of my favorite scenes too. Just wait 'till you set the school scene. :)**

**AmandaSpardaBVB- Thanks. Check out the school scene, I spent alot of time on it. :)**

Disclaimer: Do I really have to keep doing this?

Chapter 5: Seto's POV

_~Flashback~_

_Villagers were pelting her with stones. She wasn't crying, she just stood completely still, her head bent. She was bleeding all over, yet she was silent._

_ "Stop!" I shouted. The villagers ceased their throwing and turned towards me. As soon as they saw who it was, they gasped and sank to their knees._

_ "High Priest Seth." One croaked. "We are honored to be in your presence."_

_ I ignored him. "Why are you stoning this girl?" I demanded. "She had done nothing to you!"_

_ The villager who had originally spoken hesitated. "Her appearance is unnatural. Her eyes, her pale skin."_

_ "You are to tell me that you are executing a young girl because of her appearance!?"_

_ He winced. "Yes, High Priest Seth."_

_ "You disgust me." I strode over to the girl and cut her loose. She tumbled into my arms. Immediately, I sensed a massive amount of power in her. Enough to rival the gods. Shada might me interested in her. "I will take her to the palace." I announced. _

_ ~Flashback End~_

I woke up and groaned. I had been having the same dream for the past two days. At first, I dismissed it, thinking that it had just been a weird dream from all of that nonsense at the Battle City Tournaments. But they were getting impossible to ignore. And meeting Kisara the other day confirmed the fact that, indeed, I did need to speak to Yugi. Great.

I got out of my bed and got ready for school. As I slipped on my coat, I felt something inside the pocket. I put my hand in and pulled it out. It was a small piece of paper, reading a certain name, and a phone number. I smirked. Clever girl.

Mokuba was waiting for me in the lobby, already dressed and eating an apple.

"Good morning, Seto!" He said cheerfully. "Ready for school?"

"Yes. Get in the car."

Kisara's POV

I glanced at the clock. 6:45, it read. Sighing, I put down my paintbrush and got ready for school. Right before I was ready to walk out my bedroom door, I looked over my newest painting.

It portrayed a young girl with light blue hair and dark blue eyes. She was tied to a stake and was covered in blood. Relentless villagers were pelting her with stones, apparently trying to execute her. But the most unnerving thing about it was that the girl looked exactly like me. Her head was slightly bent, but I could still make out the resemblance.

I threw a piece of white cloth over the easel and walked out my front door.

Upon arriving at Domino High, I nervously walked down the hall. Heads turned as I went past, and I did my best to ignore them. I reached my homeroom. I had on purposely arrived early, so some of the students were milling around, chatting and waiting for class to start. I positioned myself at the back of the class, trying _not _to draw attention to myself. Even so, I was conspicuous.

"Hey." I looked up to see a short kid with tri-colored, gravity-defying hair. He had violet colored eyes, and looked slightly familiar. "I'm Yugi Moto. You must be that new student that our teacher was telling us about the other day. What's your name?" Even though he said all this with a friendly smile, I noted the uneasiness in his eyes. What did I do to make him nervous?

"Hello. I'm Kisara. Kisara Dragone. Nice to meet you." I replied. Anxiety flickered in his eyes. What was his problem?

"Kisara." He repeated. "Interesting name."

I shifted uncomfortably. "Uh, thanks?"

"Hey, Yugi!" We both turned to see a small group of kids: a boy with blond hair and brown eyes, a girl with brown hair and blue eyes, a boy with brown hair and brown eyes, and a boy with black hair and green eyes. As soon as I saw them, I assumed they were his friends and instantly tried to look inconspicuous. Total fail.

"Who's this?" asked the boy with black hair.

"_This," _said Yugi looking at them pointedly. "is Kisara."

All of them froze in their tracks and looked from Yugi to me.

"Oh. _Oh._ This can't be happening." Said the girl, fiddling with her brown hair.

"What do you mean?" I asked, puzzled.

"Uh." She looked at me nervously, and then tried for a peppy smile. "Nothing. Nothing. We just, uh, thought your name was a little unusual, you know?"

I laughed at their uneasiness. "You guys are terrible, terrible liars, you know that?" I looked at them teasingly as they exchanged guilty looks. "It's okay, I have some things in my past that I don't like to talk about." I crossed my arms, my eyes glittering with amusement. "So, are you just going to stand there like dorks, or are you going to introduce yourselves?"

The tension was broken. They all started laughing, then made formal introductions. Their names were, Tea Gardener, Duke Develin, Joey Wheeler, and Tristan Taylor.

"Nice to meet you." I said, smiling. "Do you guys play Duel Monsters, by any chance?"

"Heck, ya. Yug, here, is the champion for da Battle City Tournaments!" Joey boasted. Yugi blushed.

"It was nothing." He said modestly.

"Watta ya mean, it was nothing? You practically _creamed_ Kaiba!"

"Who?" I asked, confused.

"Kaiba. That highly dislikable person sitting at the back." Joey snorted. I turned and saw Seto Kaiba, indeed sitting near the back, with a face devoid of all emotion and typing on a computer.

"Joey, Joey. We do not need your immature comments on Kaiba right now." Tea said sharply. She sighed. "Guess we might as well introduce you to him, seeing as we know him a little bit." She put her arm around my shoulder and steered me towards him.

"But-!"

"No need to feel nervous. I'm sure you've all sorts of horrible things about him, but he really isn't _that _bad." Said Yugi.

"This really isn't necessary!" I protested. Too late.

"Kaiba, this is the new girl, Kisara." Said Tea loudly. "Kisara, this is-."

"Seto Kaiba." He extended his hand towards me, as if we were meeting for the first time. But his navy eyes were twinkling with amusement. He wanted to play? I could play.

"Kisara Dragone." I said, with a hint of subtle sarcasm in my voice. I held out my hand. He brought it to his lips for the second time. I should've noticed that the entire class had gotten completely silent, but I didn't.

"Pleasure to meet you." Then I laughed. "No need to put on airs, Seto."

"Seto?" echoed Joey, looking amazed. I ignored him.

"We already met, remember?" I continued.

"How could I forget? You literally threw yourself between Mokuba and a crazy driver, getting yourself nearly killed in the process." He replied.

"Wait. Wait. Timeout. Back up. Rewind." Yugi and his gang looked lost. "When did you guys meet again?"

I opened my mouth to answer but was cut off by the bell signaling the start of school. I smiled at Seto one more time before sitting down near the back of the class. Yugi and his gang followed suit, but not before shooting us both incredelous looks.


	6. Chapter Something

**MidnightShadow: I'm sorry. I know it's been a long time, but I had school work to do. Everyone knows school's started, except for you fortunate folks who live under rocks, who are probably at this moment going, **_**what's**_ _**school?**_

**Believe me, you don't want to know. :)**

**I want to put a Q&A in my bio, so please ask me questions about my favorite pairings and whatnot.**

**I thank all my wonderful reviewers, and I'm going to nag you again to just KEEP REVIEWING! They are my inspiration. If I do not get reviews, I abandon my stories. :( Well, without further babbling, THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

Chapter 8: Kisara's POV

I gave a sigh and turned towards Daniel, a crippled brown-haired boy in a wheel chair. "What did they take?" I ordered.

He frowned at a sheet of paper in his lap. "Two staffs, four Egyptian ceremonial knives..."

He listed off items and I breathed a sigh of relief as I realized nothing too major had been taken.

"... And our attendance book." He finished grimly.

I let out a gasp of surprise. "You're kidding me!"

"Not." He folded the paper.

"Great. Just great." Icorte cracked his knuckles menacingly. "I hope they show up at my house."

"Don't say that!" I paced the floor. This was BAD. If our enemies had the attendance book, than all the kids I trained would be in danger. They're first and last names, addresses, and phone numbers were printed neatly on each page. "Call an emergency meeting." I instructed and Daniel wheeled himself down the hall to make phone calls.

An hour later, kids of different ages were shepherded into the living room, which had been repaired (since the curses we placed on certain rooms for intruders would make things explode).

"Bad news." I grimaced. "The Warrior Clan has our attendance book. They know who and where we are."

The effect was instantaneous. Instantly, a few kids screamed, some started yelling random things.

"Evacuation!" Yelled one.

"We're all gonna die!" Bawled another.

"Did they raid the snack cupboard?" One asked anxiously.

"SILENCE!" Roared Icorte, and silence fell. Unlike me, he was terrifying. I guess that was why he was my second in command, even though he was older. Everyone looked at me.

"New procedures. That's all. No one's gonna die." I said calmly. _I hope._ "Don't go anywhere alone. Stay with your parents. If you can help it, stay with your parents and siblings as well. If you can, cast an aura dampener on yourself and house. But if you need to fight, fight hard and fight well. But don't go _looking _for a fight (Icorte sighed in disappointment)."

My students looked fairly calmer as I gave orders. I was their leader. I never let them down. I had trained most of them since they were young. I was always there for them.

I sighed again. "Go back home now. Try to get some sleep."

* * *

**How do you all like it? I hope to do some more updating soon, so you might see the next chapter in about a week or so. Hopefully. Please read and review! **

** *Disappears in a cloud of blue smoke***


End file.
